


The Perils (Or Perhaps Blessings) of Drinking

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's late night drinking has some unexpected surprises the following morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils (Or Perhaps Blessings) of Drinking

Joel swore he was going to kill the Adams. 

First there was dragging him out to the bar where they promptly abandoned him, followed by Joel trying to find his way back to one or the other’s place, which at this point was pure guess work, and then the sudden downpour of rain because the universe just hated him at the moment. Joel was now a wet, grumpy drunk and he hoped he just hadn’t jinxed himself when he thought it couldn’t get any worse. Tripping on a curb told Joel that this night wasn’t going to be over any time soon and he glared at it over his shoulder as if that would make the pavement shrink in fear. 

He stumbled down the street, every so often putting his hand out for balance, and he squinted at the dimly lit street signs, hoping those would be some indication of where he was going. When Joel saw a familiar name, he remembered one of the Adams mentioning it and he figured he was on the right path. Taking a quick turn, the sight of an apartment complex came into Joel’s view and he whipped out his phone, forcing his mind to focus on the apartment number he was texted earlier. The fog on his brain cleared for just a moment and Joel barely caught the number before his phone indicated low battery and powered down on him.

“Son of a bitch,” Joel muttered and shoved the now useless object back into his pocket.

213 was the number he had read, Joel was quite sure, and he grabbed onto the door handle. When the door didn’t budge, Joel let out a groan and dropped his head. Of course the building would be tenant-only access. The man took a step back and looked up at the apartments, trying to think of what he could do and decided to walk around the building. As he reached the back, Joel saw a series of fire escapes, and he nearly let out a triumphant yell until he realized he wouldn’t know which window belonged to the right place, if it was even on the side of the building he was on. Another faint memory popped into Joel’s mind and he remembered one of the Adams mentioning fire escapes and flowerpots, so he looked for the window that had any indications of that. 

One window in particular stood out to him and he decided that was probably the right apartment. At this point, Joel was exhausted and his mind was already falling asleep on him as he pulled down the metal ladder and made his way to the second floor. He just wanted to sleep. 

Deciding to fuck all, Joel passed up knocking on the window in favor of just seeing if it was open. To his surprise and delight, it was already slightly ajar, so after a bit of pushing, Joel found himself sidling into the apartment. He closed it quietly behind him and didn’t even give the apartment a second glance before collapsing on the couch, passing out immediately.

~

Joel was thankful that he woke up on his own the next morning and didn’t hear any indications of anyone else up. He took his time opening his eyes and he looked up at the wall above the couch, wondering when Adam had gotten so many posters. A clearing of the throat made Joel jump and he whipped his head to the side to see an unfamiliar figure standing a few feet away from the couch. The person was a younger man with dark hair and glasses, wearing a green shirt and checkered pajama bottoms. Joel was also not going to ignore the fact that the man was cute on top of all that with his smaller frame and soft features. It was then the realization hit Joel that he was not in one of the Adams’ apartments.

“Oh shit,” he breathed out and got off the couch as quick as he could, which in turn induced one of the worst headaches Joel had ever had in his years of drinking. Pressing his palms to his eyes, Joel slowly shook his head and tried to steady himself. “Sorry, man,” he sighed and dragged his hands down his face. “I thought this was my friend’s place and I was drunk last night-“ Joel could hear himself talking, but none of it made sense in his mind as he rambled on and stared at his feet. 

Finally, he made himself stop talking and awkwardly glanced up to find no one there. Joel looked around, wondering if he was hallucinating now, and wasn’t sure what to do. Then from one of the rooms, the young man emerged and shoved a bottle of pills into Joel’s hands before going into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water.

With the medicine in his hands and water in the young man’s, Joel took a moment to assess the situation before popping open the bottle and throwing two pills into his mouth. The glass nearly hit him in the face as the other man held it out to him and Joel gratefully drank as much as he could, feeling the medicine take effect already.

“Uh…thanks,” Joel began and then paused, hoping the other man would take over the conversation.

“Where does your friend live?” the young man asked politely.

“2…213?” Joel thought back to the night before and winced as his brain let him know that his hangover wasn’t going away just yet. 

“Oh, that’s right next door. My place is 212,” the man responded in a light voice and Joel wanted to punch himself. It was just his luck that he ended up in this stranger’s place and not Adam’s.

“I’m Ray, by the way,” the young man continued and then let out a small, awkward laugh followed by a quiet, “Hey, that rhymed.” 

Joel blinked a few seconds and then realized he should respond with the same politeness. “Joel.” He gave a weak grin and shifted on his feet as he began to feel like he was overstaying his welcome. “I should probably get going…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Ray nodded and sidestepped so Joel could go to the door. “Well, it was nice meeting you.”

Joel set the glass down on the counter as he passed by it and looked at the younger man. “Same here.” 

For some reason, Joel felt a pit grow in his stomach, especially when he and the younger man locked eyes and he shot out of the apartment without saying goodbye. He let out a huge breath and then shook himself, figuring it was nothing as he quickly located 213 to the right and knocked. 

Nothing. 

Again, Joel knocked, but no reply came and Joel was about ready to tear down the door. He let out a string of curse words under his breath and then found his feet walking back to a certain destination for reasons unknown to him. 

One deep inhale and a set of three knocks later, the door to 212 opened and Joel gave Ray his best apologetic smile.

“Locked out,” he explained and he was sure he could see the younger man’s face light up at this. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Ray was quick to respond and Joel was actually tempted to embrace the young man in a bear hug. 

“Coffee would be great.” 

Ray opened the door wider to let Joel in and the older man gratefully entered the apartment, already seeing a small breakfast being prepared on the stove.

“Expecting company?” Joel questioned playfully.

A light blush seemed to form on Ray’s face and the younger man shrugged. “Never know when you’ll get some unexpected visitors.”

Joel let out a small laugh at this and took a seat at one of the stools at the island as Ray went back to cooking and started a small conversation with Joel. In the back of his mind, Joel was still going to make the Adams pay for this, but for now could let that slip by as he watched Ray and decided that one of the worst nights ever turned out to be the greatest morning of his life.


End file.
